


Daughter of Batman

by Decemberbaby1299



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decemberbaby1299/pseuds/Decemberbaby1299
Summary: What if Batman had a daughter instead of a son? Dani instead of Dami? What if her mother was a hero?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forward

Danielle Wayne. If you had asked her friends to tell you about her they would have told you about her perfect grades, and far above average athletic ability. They would describe her hip-length black hair and her strangely beautiful lavender colored eyes. They would probably also tell you that she spent most of her time alone, and when she wasn't alone she could almost always be found with her mother.

Actually, her friends would tell you none of this, mostly because she had no friends. She and her mother were all the other had, and they were both happy with the arrangement. Truth be told Sophia Wayne, Danielle's mother, would probably have liked for her daughter to have some friends her own age; but after the third time her precious Dani came home from a playdate with a bloody nose or black eye she didn't force the matter.

Yes. It's true. Danielle was bullied constantly. She knew why, but there was nothing she could do about it. It wasn't as if she had asked to be born to a single mother. People always teased her and beat her up because her mother had been pregnant when she came to live in this overly judgmental city. They called both mother and daughter names that I will not say here and told Dani that she had no father. One of the bullies' favorite lines was "The little bastard doesn't have a dad, and even if she did he wouldn't want her."

Personally, she thought this was stupid and tried not to let it affect her. Of course she had a father. So what if she had never met him. She didn't need to meet him to know him. She saw him every day on the news. Whether it was saving lives as Batman or making some brilliant business decision as Bruce Wayne, it didn't matter. She admired him. In her eyes, he could do no wrong. This isn't to say that she was blind to his faults though. She had had second-hand experience with some of them. Still, to her it seemed as if he had far less of them than any other man alive.

She hoped to meet him someday. Her mom had told her that she could when she turned thirteen, but Dani had declined the offer. She knew that her father had two sons, and even though they were adopted she counted them as her brothers. Although she tried her best not to be jealous of them it was hard. They spent every day doing something she could only dream of; being with her dad. Maybe this was why she pushed herself so hard. Her grades and skills had to be perfect when she met her father so that he wouldn't compare her to his sons and be disappointed.

Not that she had to push herself very hard in the school department. Both her parents were certified geniuses so naturally, she had inherited some of their talent for school.   
Both of her parents were also, shall we say, easy to look at. So, though she didn't believe it herself, she was the most beautiful girl in her school. She had a seemingly random gift for art and spent many of her lonely days drawing and painting. However what she loved to do most was protect her city, yet another trait that she had received from both parents.

Beautiful. Smart. And, as we will find out, incredibly heroic in every sense of the word. If she had friends, this is how they would describe Danielle Wayne; the daughter of Batman.


	2. Captured (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't want to spoil anything for you so I'll just say this: the events that take place in the first section of this story happen DURING season 2 of Young Justice. Everything else in this story happens AFTER that. Hope you enjoy!

"Tremor?! Tremor?! Danielle can you hear me?! Dani...?"

The last word comes out as a whimper, a desperate plea to whatever gods exist that her young partner, her own daughter, will somehow be okay. Sophia Wayne, also known as Quake, waits in vain for an answer. The comm link makes no sound, not even a buzz of static. The sounds of the struggle still ring in her ears. Her daughter has been captured, by who or for what reason, she does not know. All she knows is that she MUST find her partner; no matter the cost...

============================================================

Nearly ten months later:

Beastboy steps out of the Zeta tube in a flash of light as the computer loudly announces his arrival. He sighs in defeat as he walks to his room on Watchtower, not even bothering to tell his sis that's he's home; she's probably already sensed it anyway. He groans as he plops down on his bed and stares up at the ceiling. Another bust, and now they're out of leads. At this rate, he feels like they'll never find her.

His stomach rumbles loudly and he slinks to the kitchen to find something to eat, his face still downcast. He glances up at the few others he passes on the way there. They all smile and greet him, but none notice how sad he is. That's the bad part about being the youngest member of the team; he gets overlooked. His mind drifts to a memory of Dani, his best friend, and the person he's looking for.

"You shouldn't let them treat you like that. I mean, Nightwing was NINE when he started this hero thing and nobody treats him like a kid. Just because you're the youngest member of the team does NOT give you an excuse to let them baby you."

He smiles a bit. Dani was constantly telling him that he could be more than anyone on the team, even his sis knew. Sometimes it felt like she was the only one who saw him as more than some kid who happened to have powers. She wouldn't let him get away with "good enough", and it felt like she was the only one who really pushed him to become a better hero.

He's so caught up in his thoughts that he walks through a meeting in the briefing room without meaning to or hearing anything; well at least until Batman says "...captives of the Reach have been turning up in Cadmus facilities."

Beastboy stops dead in his tracks and turns to face Batman "What? What did you say about the Reach?"

The Caped Crusader raises an eyebrow "We have Intel that several of the missing Reach captives may have been relocated to Cadmus facilities. This seems likely as Lex Luthor and the Light are responsible for bringing them here in the first place."

Miss Martian smiles sweetly at her younger brother "You've been asking about the Reach a lot lately. Why are you so interested in them?"

Beastboy thinks for a long moment, his heart pounding "Well... I have this friend..."


End file.
